Black Goblins
Black goblins are some of the nastiest and most prolific of the Dark Hoard monsters, still rampant around the fringes of Hilsyren despite not being able to breed. Black Goblin Details Tiny and incredibly evil, these two foot obsidian skinned goblinoids, have sharpened teeth and yellow eyes, that are said to glow red just before they attack. They eat raw meat and keep to dark cramped places, but seem to have some agenda that involves randomly killing vulnrable people, and for no known reason kidnapping babies but not killing them, and oddly taking fairly good care of them. It is believed some are still on missions from the drow, unaware the war is over. Their tactics in combat are to follow their targets and all attack as one, surrounding the enemy from all sides to get their flanking bonus and Sneak Attack damage. Though they are sedate and quiet while they are waiting and even alone, they go into a mad noisy frenzy when they attack belaying their usual stealthy attitudes. Though they will fight to the death if there is a group if them, when there is only two, no matter how injured they will try and flee. Advanced black goblins often take Dodge and Mobility to help with their fleeing. For some reason even though they are futile, black goblins cannot breed unless they are given verbal permission by a drow female. This has something to do with the generations of brainwashing by the drow, and most likely to keep their numbers under control, because as they mature by 1 year if they had the normal breeding rate of other goblins their litters of 6 to 8 would flood the underdark in a few years. While most black goblins are bald some drow strange coloured (red or purple) hair on odd places, like natural Mohawks or tufts around their ears. Ones with Mohawks often become leaders without trying, all the others trusting them, and they are often smarter (+2 Int) and more viscous, though actually no better leaders. Though black goblins do not suffer from light blindess, they prefer to act at night for stealth reason, during the day they make more poisons and eat, but only rest for an hour or two. Unlike goblins they do not bicker and play about, with very little personal interests and goals, only enjoying killing and craving to steal babies. They will often sit quietly when nothing to do, possibly cutting or carving things out of frustration more than any sense of use or creativity. Some think these goblin carvings have secret meanings, but no one has managed to interpret them yet. Black Goblin Stats Black Goblin, CR 1/3 XP 135 Goblin rogue 1 NE Tiny humanoid (goblinoid) Init +2; Senses infravision 60 ft.; Perception –1 DEFENSE AC 16, touch 15, flat-footed 11 (+1 natural, +3 Dex, +2 size) hp 4 (1d8) Fort +0 (+4 vs. poisons), Ref +5, Will –2 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. (d Melee dagger +2 (1d4-1 plus poison*/19–20) Ranged short bow +4 (1d4/×3) STATISTICS Str 9, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 8, Wis 7, Cha 4 Base Atk +0; MANU '''-3; '''DEF +0 Feats Stealthy Skills Climb +7( Dex based), Craft (poison) +3, Escape Artist +9, Perception +2, Sleight of Hand +7, Stealth +17, Survival +2; Racial Modifiers +8 Stealth Languages Undercommon ' SPECIAL ABILITIES' * Poisonous Blood (can convert their blood into poison with 1 hour and Craft (poison) DC 12 (each dose cost 1 Con, recovered 1 point a day)) ** Poison (Ex) Blade—injury; save Fort DC 13; frequency 1/round for 8 rounds; effect ''1 Strength damage; ''cure 2 saves. ** Note: also drinking the raw blood of a black goblin gives a +4 to the save and allow another one, but will cause nausea for 1 hour without a DC 15 Fort save) * Tiny Size (+2 AC, +2 Attack, +8 Stealth, -2 Man and Def, 2 1/2 space, 0ft reach) * Infravision 60ft (see heat in dark) * Weak Willed (-2 to all Will saves to be brainwashed through non magic means, this is -8 if a drow is doing it to them) * Sneak Attack (+1d6) * Trapfinding (+1)